My life as A Reaper
by Kimi wuv Gaara
Summary: This is my life as a family member in the business. I wasn't born into the business but I seem to have a knack of running around killing targets... Who knew. Anyways this is my story of my new family and how we survive in the world that rainbow and unicorns avoid. Will you let me tell you?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Minoko and I'm a General well I'm a Grim Reaper #7 (grim= General), but I'm a General of The Reapers, maybe I should explain what we are first. The Reapers is in the business of killing like the Mafia, we are all very well train in everything you name it either we all know it or a team knows it. we have maybe gagillion of members, I dont count every member since Boss's house is so huge but our city is divided in to 10 zones or districts and each district has like a number of reaps (the lower ranking people who only partorl the city) and like my zone is number 7 and I have 50 reaps to cover it. That does not count the team I take when I'm assigned a mission who we call M-Reapers, or M class. Now the Boss lives outside of the city, well more like on the outside with a private forest.

Well since I'm just jabbing let me tell you how I joined The Reapers.

We will go back 3 years ,One of my old friends use to get in trouble a lot. (Like seriously he has a talent for it) his newest trouble was he ran around town spraying "Death to the reapers" everywhere. We'll he always tossed the can in my bag cause his mama would skin him if she found out, well one day I was late for my first day of my first year as a high school student (yay me!) so I was running as fast as my legs go push without ending face first into the ground (like before). I ran straight into a tall well build man, (I knew he was build since I flattened myself into him) in a business suit. When I peeled myself off of him.

My day got worse, my bag had went flying so the nice can with the same color as one of the notes, which was conveniently next to us, rolled out. Now I'm not a coward since I'm friends with a trouble magnet but the men behind man with a face implant in his coat were scary. Like imagine some demon and times that by 13. They were shadows with faces that was currently looking at me deciding on my demise. I manage to get slammed against the wall a feet dozen feet away from the ground with the demon in my face.

"So you want to kill the Boss " he said

"What boss? Like a video game boss? Who doesn't?" I'm sure I said

"That paint can is the same color as the note right there." He said

"So... A note means I want to kill someone?" I replied

"That man you ran into so rudely is the head of the Reapers." He snapped

"Oh. Okay?" I said now I'm dumb and I know I'm not ratting out my friend I never have and never would. I thought quickly

"I'm in high school and it's for an art project. I just bought the paint." the business man leaned down and picked it up he shock it then looked at me,

"I'm sure you did. Take her with us. Now miss make a peep and its the last sound you make." he said

"Um can I asked a favor before you drag me to hell?" I asked him he raised an eyebrow

"Call Jikuma high and say Miss. Sakuta is sick and wont come today, pretend to be my dad. Since I listed a male as a parent." I told him he smirked but pulled out his phone

"A Miss. Sakuta will be absent. She coming with me." he hung up I chuckled

"Something funny." the guy holding me asked

"Oh the irony." I muttered the man set me down

"Walk and no sudden movements." he said

"Will you shoot me if a faceplant? Cause my walking is great but the faster I move in shoes the more likely ill hit the ground."

"You are a brave girl for meeting the head of the notorious Reapers." the boss said walking calmly

"I see no reason to be scared so I have no reason to be brave. Yeah your kidnapping me but that cause you think I have been writing graffiti on walls. To be honest I think your the brave since your So threaten by a teenage girl. If a three year wrote all you must die and you react that means you take the three year old as a threat." I said the demon guy smacked me and I fell on the ground. I rolled over and looked at him.

"Watch you mouth girl." He snapped I rolled my eyes and held up my hand. He looked at it.

"Leave me here or help me up I'll let you choose." I snapped

"Or I just shoot you." He retorted

"Your in the middle of the neighborhood. Me sitting here will cause people to look." I said back the boss walked up and grabbed my hand pulling me up. A black car showed up and the other guy who just followed opened the door.

"Ladies first." The boss said I crawled in and saw a Champagne bottle. I smirked and grabbed it. I faced the back of the seat and I tried to open it.

"What are you doing?" The demon said it finally popped open. I spun around and took a swig of it.

"Drinking your non-sake Bubblely drink." I said calmly

"Your underage and shouldn't drink." The boss scowled

"When did you become my daddy." I said taking another sip

"When you had me call you out." He replied back I laughed annoyed

"Well congrats, kill me now before you do later." I muttered to the bottle and took a sip on it.

"Do you know how much that bottle cost?" The other asked finally speaking. I looked at the bottle and laughed

"It's imported so the bottle costed more than the shipping this is a classic 1984 Hine Grande. And how good it taste worth the 56,000 yen($523)."i said taking a sip, the boss leaned over and grabbed the bottle from me.

"I perfer you sober when I start questioning you." He said I pouted at him

" I can handle my liquor just fine. I been drinking it since I quit the milk." I said looking out the window I saw we had left the city and were passing tree after tree. I jumped to the window.

"No way you live outside the city in the northern riches!" I exclaimed smiling

"Does you family have history in any mental illness?" The demon said I flopped back on to the seat crossing my arms.

"Shut up demon boy." I muttered at him

"Demon boy?" He asked but I ignored him looking out the window again from my seat. We pulled up to a huge three story all wood mansion that's disappeared behind more trees. They let me out and I just gazed at it in awe.

"Are you coming?" The demon asked I looked down and jogged towards them but I fell skidding my knees on the ground I flopped over and pulled off the shoes.

"Mother of hell that hurts. Why does the ground burn so much." I whined and whimpered as I stood up. I jogged up to them and pouted as i looked at my knees cover is blood and dirt.

"Do you have water and a bandaid?" I asked the boss he nodded towards the demon and he jogged off ahead of us.

"Follow me." The boss said I nodded and followed.

We entered a lounge area and he pointed to a chair I sat down and this nurse like lady came up and gently grabbed my knee. I yanked away and glared at her hand.

"it's to clean the wound." I gingerly gave her back my knee. She dabbed my wound and I held back my tears as it stung. When she finally wrapped my knees and left. I went for more alcohol.

"Do you fear pain?" The boss asked

"No I have only ever used water on wounds I thought that's what it was." I muttered he raised and eyebrow at me

"Where are you parents? You don't seemed worried they will miss you?" He said

"For the leader of a band of killers you seem to worry a lot about a stranger."

"I don't take a child as a threat so I have no reason to be on guard." I nodded

"My mother is dead and my father left when the booze ran out. I've been on my own since I was in middle school." I said he nodded

"Do you know who was tagging the streets?" He asked

"No if I did it probably some kid thinking he is tough." I said he smiled me sweetly

"Oh mother of hell. I know exactly what your doing." I gasped


	2. Chapter 2

The boss looked at me,

"And what am I doing?" I narrowed my eyes at him

"You trying to lower my guard asking me personal questions that would make me feel connected to you so you can get me to spill whatever you want me to spill." I said nodding he laughed holding his stomach. He eventually sobered up enough to look at me.

"Now how to get an idea like that?" He asked I grabbed his drink and finished it then handed the glass to him he looked at it.

"I'll have to hide my liquor if you stay here any longer." i laughed

"I learned that trick in a book that read." I told him. He got up and went to his liquor cabinet and pour us more drinks. As he walked back he asked.

"you want me to believe you read a book and now are coming up with random ideas?"

" well it's either that or your a good guy in the business of killing people." I said grabbing the drink from him. Then paused

"or your just trying to figure out if I go missing will anyone miss me. Not that having parents would effect it." I said taking a sip and coughed

"fuck dude, whiskey *cough* you give whiskey to an unsuspecting people *cough* are you satan or some thing." I choked out. I took another sip to ease the burn. And glared at him.

"For a young girl you know a lot about liquor and has a foul mouth." He commented taking a sip of his drink I raised my chin at him

"I'm a hostess. Well Miyaki Samara Is a hostess." I said daring him to get the reference. He raised an eyebrow

"You made your last name the ghost from "The Ring"?" He asked I beamed at him happy he passed.

"well I was watching it when I needed a job." I said my phone rang I pulled it out of my bra and looked at it I answered

"what do you want, I'm busy."

"where are you, you didn't come to school, your not at home or work?" troublemaker said well screamed into my ear.

"When you become my daddy?" I snapped I heard a pop sound

"ummmm Mi we have trouble. I-" the phone cut out I jumped up

"Troub! Troub!" I said to the dead phone. I called the phone company

"hi yes this a Mrs. Samara I need a trace on a phone."

"555-6172."

"Truce road? Yes thank you" I hung up

"can we pause on the whole touchy Moment before my demise." I said then ran out I found a normal car with keys I cheered and started it.

the boss tapped the glass

"slide over." I shook my head then popped open the back door

"I'm just borrowing it no dents. I swear." I said he hopped in the back I backed up and floored it out of the woods.

"If you go to fast you'll flip us." He said

"you ever loose cops in the woods before?" I asked him hitting 60mph

"no I'm a professional. I don't get caught." He said I grunted as we broke the woods I slowed to 50mph as I entered the outside of the city. I turned down a tunnel and sped up a bit. I saw the cars and slowed down then putting it park I hopped out. I saw the minion gang beating on Troublemaker.

"So it's 5 to 1 awesome I wish there were more of you." I said grabbing a pipe out of one of their trucks.

"You think a girl like you can beat us." They said dropping Troub. I smirked and ran at them. I swing at his head and took him out he landed in the ground.

"Ooh did I make you bleed? Oh what a lucky day for me. I haven't played with blood in sooo long." I said demonically i reached to him with a glint in my eye. He scooted away. Some one came up behind me and swung the pipe and landed a kid in his nuts. I laughed like a mad man and skipped towards him.

"What pain what pleasure I feel so alive so many new toys to play with." I said. they whimpered and ran to their trucks I jumped on to the truck and leaned on the glass

"come back I want to play." I said as a scratched the glass. They floored it I rolled off and landed on my knees . I dusted off my uniform and walked back to trouble.

"Troub, you need to stop leaving the house with out me." He got up and leaned against me

"You weren't at school I thought they got you." He said

"Me? Did you see their faces? I scared them so bad." I said laughing happily

"that not something to be happy about." Troub said I pouted

"well I found it fun." I said in a childish voice.

"Hey boss leader man, can you drive us to 648 north willow street. Since it's in the city." I said Troub looked at me mouthing 'who' I mouthed back

'guy from work' he nodded accepting the answer

"we'll talk about this later." The boss man said I nodded shoving Troub in the car.

" I'm injured cant you be gentLe." Troub said

"No that pain is you own fault and it will be a reminder to not be stupid. I'm the only one who can take a beating dummy." I snapped at him. i shooter to the passenger seat. And leaned back Troub mumbled under his breath but I ignored him to looked at my knees. The bandaid had peeled up and I was bleeding again.

"owwie." I muttered

we pulled up to an abandoned house, it was falling apart slowly. I hopped put of the car and grabbed Troub and walked up to the building.

"and why are we here?" The boss asked. I looked over my shoulder.

"welcome to casa de 2. My second house." I said and walked inside Troub limped up the stairs To the second floor. The second floor was in perfect condition. Decked out with leather chairs and a fire place that held no wood.

"Wow." The boss said

"it looks likes trash to keep the local gangs away. Although I have 5 other homes so it not like it matters." I said dropping into one of the chairs. Troub walked to the fireplace and shoved in a stone. It groaned as it slide over reveling another room full of medical supplies and stairs downstairs.

"and what would happen if they rand all of them?" The boss said.

"they would take some nice chair and beds." I said watching the fire place slide back.

"so what's back there?" Boss asked

"do you have a name cause I don't know what to even call you?" I aske he raised and eyebrow

"master Yamuna. Are you going to answer my question?"

"maybe, depends on how well our little partnership goes." I said

"your very loyal to whoever your master is." Yamuna said I smirked at him

"no master. Just family." I said I got up

"come on we need to move your car before it draws attention." I said he looked at me then to the fireplace

"And your friend?" He asked

"he's fine like I said this is home." he nodded then left the room

he Drove us towards his house but a car cut us off and stopped. One of the little gangs popped out.

"Oh great the devils arcade wants some beef with you." I said he looked at me. I slid out of the car

"hi and what do we have owe to this blissful visit?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

"We want to know where your master is, whore." One of them said lunging at me I ducked as he hit the car.

"No master boys."

"We know you work for the reapers." I laughed

"I've been tagging the words death to them everywhere. Why would I work for them fools. I'd bet I could bet all of them." I said relaxing

"your lying we have intel you work for them." I smirked at them evilly

"is that so?" I ran up and punched the leader. I broke his nose. Then giggled demonically as I poked his nose.

"so much blood. I want some." I said leaning in he kicked at me and ran to his car

" she's a monster. A fucking monster!" He yelled the rest of his team booked it. I turned to looked as Yumuna.

"I would have loved to see their faces if they knwe you were the boss of the reapers."

"So you been tagging?" i frowned at him

"no, just like I'm not a monster." I said pouting at the ground I flopped down

"ghhhh! I hate being the boogie man. Well women but damn so many gang want blood it's just not fair " I said poking at my feet.

"Come on. You can get cleaned up at my house them we can talk about ending the blood shed here." He said holding out his hand.


End file.
